


the lengths fuyuhiko will go

by NachtGraves



Series: Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, boyfriend shirt, fuyuhiko wants attention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-30 00:38:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10865424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachtGraves/pseuds/NachtGraves
Summary: toget his stupid boyfriend’s attentionmake sure his stupid boyfriend is a functioning human being.





	the lengths fuyuhiko will go

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of the attempts at the last prompt and it kinda sorta if you squint fit with this one so. Yeah.
> 
> Prompt: Tongue-tied
> 
> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://nachtgraves.tumblr.com)

Fuyuhiko has tried everything short of strutting around bare-assed naked, but his stupid boyfriend is far too stressed about exam week and his thesis due date and several essays to be aware that the world exists around him. Fuyuhiko is not needy nor clingy, no one would ever dare to even think so because it simply isn’t true. People who have nothing better to do than gossip wonder how their relationship even works because Hajime is the clingy, affectionate one and Fuyuhiko is reserved and standoffish. But Hajime hasn’t even been sleeping in their bed. Fuyuhiko did not spend six months subtly feeding suggestions to get Hajime to ask him into renting an apartment together for the brunet to spend his nights on a futon in their study/work room surrounded by textbooks and his laptop.

“Hajime, have you eaten?” It’s late afternoon on a Saturday. Hajime has only left the study to go to the bathroom. Fuyuhiko is afraid by how sure he is that Hajime hasn’t even brushed his teeth and he knows for a fact he hasn’t taken a shower in a few days.

There’s a noncommittal mumble and Fuyuhiko has had enough. There’s leftover curry (that Hajime was supposed to eat last night but Fuyuhiko found him passed out over textbooks, not even in the stupid futon that is much less comfortable than their perfectly good _actual_ _bed_ ) in the fridge so he just has to reheat it and cook some rice to have a meal ready. The rice will take about ten or so minutes and the curry a few extra in a pan over the stove.

Fuyuhiko goes into the bedroom and changes out of his jeans and t-shirt, since _he_ at least has stepped into the outside world since the start of the weekend. If his new outfit doesn’t get Hajime to spare even a glance away from his assignments, he’s pretty sure nothing will.

The door the study is left slightly ajar from when Fuyuhiko peeked in to see if Hajime had moved at all (he hadn’t) so Fuyuhiko knocks gently before opening it enough for him to lean against the doorframe, almost entering the room. Hajime just hums, neck bent down over a notebook and a hand completely ruining his hair.

“I’m reheating last night’s curry and cooking some rice. Is there anything else you want?”

“Mm, no I’m good.” Fuyuhiko is fairly impressed he got a full sentence. But the idiot still won’t look at him.

“Want tea?” he prods.

Hajime goes to his laptop and copies down a quote. “Whatever you’re having.”

Fuyuhiko’s eyebrow twitches. “I’m not going to bring the food in here so you better move your ass when the food’s ready.”

Hajime nods absently. “Mhm. Yeah.”

“And open the damn windows, this room needs to be aired out.” Hajime doesn’t make a comment, not that Fuyuhiko was expecting one or would listen to it. He strides into the room, walking in front of Hajime and pulls the blinds and opens the windows a little more aggressively than entirely needed. But it does the job. He’s abrupt and loud enough for Hajime to startle. From the corner of his eyes, he sees the way Hajime jumps and looks around, finally brought back to earth for the moment.

“Wha… Fuyuhiko?”

Fuyuhiko fights against his body’s urge to heat up and pull the loose flaps of Hajime’s button down tighter around himself, to pull his tighter pair of boxer-briefs down his thighs a little more. He’s not completely naked and it’s not the first time he’s pulled on Hajime’s clothes out of laziness, although when he usually does it, it’s after sex when he’s sated and blissed and pleasantly sore enough to let his inhibitions grow lax.

“Food’ll be ready in another five minutes,” Fuyuhiko says, pretending to be oblivious to the hot stare concentrated on his legs and ass. With the window now open and a cool breeze flowing past, Hajime’s shirt flows back and teases glimpses of the cotton stretched over his ass. He fights not to squirm.

Hajime doesn’t reply but Fuyuhiko knows it’s not because he doesn’t have his boyfriend’s attention, rather he actually has all of it for the first time in the past couple weeks or so. Fuyuhiko doesn’t look at Hajime as he walks past him again, keeping his pace even and steps light as he heads back to the kitchen. The rice will be done soon and he’s got to start heating up the curry.

Fuyuhiko will never admit it, but in the thirty-eight seconds it takes Hajime to come to his senses and follow Fuyuhiko to the kitchen, the blond was beginning to doubt his impulsive, barely formed plan. But Hajime wanders over to the stove where Fuyuhiko is heating up the curry and hovers right behind the barely dressed boy, close enough for Fuyuhiko to feel Hajime’s breath at the back of his head and the heat of his chest at his back.

“Grab some plates,” Fuyuhiko orders when he senses Hajime’s hands moving behind him. Touching is a privilege the brunet has to earn again. “And the rice should be done so start serving that up.”

Hajime doesn’t move until Fuyuhiko clears his throat and says his name in a tone that is both a question and demand. The taller boy has two plates of rice set on their little kitchen table within seconds, making his way back to hover, somewhat creepily, behind Fuyuhiko, but Fuyuhiko is prepared.

“We should still have some iced oolong tea in the fridge. Pour me a glass?” He looks over his shoulder briefly, catching Hajime’s eyes. The dark gaze is hotter than the fire heating their curry and Fuyuhiko is momentarily stunned by the affect he has on Hajime.

“Hajime! Seriously. You can go and wash your face or I can sucker punch you awake.” Fuyuhiko is pretty proud of how steady his voice is. He crosses his arms and frowns for added effect, accidentally swishing the stolen shirt around his hips and drawing Hajime’s gaze.

The brunet blinks and shakes his head out. “I—Uh, you.” Fuyuhiko hides his smirk by turning back around to turn off the stove.

“Studying so much finally shorted out your brain?” He tries to sound snarky but he can’t hide the smile in his voice as he reaches up to grab plates. He has to go on his toes to reach the plates in the upper cupboards. It’s usually Hajime who cooks and plates up and Fuyuhiko is too proud to have their dishes in a lower cupboard within reach of his short stature. For once he’s actually pretty okay with the evidence of his shortness since the stretch pulls the shirt up higher and Hajime swallows audibly behind him. Fuyuhiko’s gotta say that it feels pretty good to have this much control over someone when dressed in underwear and an unbuttoned, oversized shirt.

Fuyuhiko moves to plate up their lunch but it seems Hajime has finally rewired his motor skills. Hands latch onto his hips, under the flowing, loose shirt.

“Did I say you could touch?” Fuyuhiko snaps without looking over his shoulder. He didn’t mean to be so harsh, but it appears that Hajime took his snark as actual irritation and startles, his hands retracting as if electrocuted.

“S-sorry, I just,” Hajime stuttered. He breathes out heavily, and as Fuyuhiko plates up their lunch and goes to the fridge to get his tea, Hajime reaches out an abortive hand, fingers stretched before curling back up into a fist at his side.

Fuyuhiko was actually starting to feel kind of sorry for his idiot. He sighs and puts the bottle of tea on the counter, turning around to see Hajime staring at him with his big, dumb, puppy dog eyes full of remorse and want.

“You idiot,” Fuyuhiko shakes his head and goes to his boyfriend. Hajime accepts Fuyuhiko’s weight into his arms as if he’s been given the warmth of the sun on a sub-zero day, seemingly melting when Fuyuhiko slides his arms up around Hajime’s neck. “Lesson learned?”

Hajime nods into where he’s buried his face into the side of Fuyuhiko’s head. “I’m sorry. I’ve just been so stressed about these papers and the group project where that one guy has not been doing _anything_ and— _Ow!_ ”

Fuyuhiko cuts Hajime off by biting harshly at the nearest patch of skin, which happens to be just under the cuff of his shirtsleeve, the vulnerable flesh of the inside of his upper arm. He looks up past his lashes with a warning in narrowed eyes. Hajime gets the message.

“Right. Sorry.” His apology is accented by a loud growling that Fuyuhiko feels through his own chest where he’s pressed up against Hajime’s belly. Hajime’s cheeks flush. “Uh.”

With a snort, Fuyuhiko kisses the reddening bruise of his bite and pulls his arms away, deliberately sliding them down Hajime’s arms up to his wrists. “Lunch first. After…” He leaves the _after_ as a promise in the air.

Hajime follows and slides up behind Fuyuhiko, resting a palm on the just of Fuyuhiko’s hipbone, over the waistband of his underwear. The blond barely holds back from sinking into the warm and comfy chest behind him. There’s a reason he’s always on top of Hajime when they sleep in the same bed and it’s not, as Hajime has successfully been led to believe, because Fuyuhiko moves around in his sleep.

Hajime slides his free hand under Fuyuhiko’s arm to grab a plate, leaning down to mouth at Fuyuhiko’s neck and leaving a kiss. He’s apologizing and he wants something. Fuyuhiko can tell. “Uh. Um, you.”

Fuyuhiko pours himself some tea and grabs his plate. “Spit it out, Hajime.”

Hajime cants his hips forward and Fuyuhiko restrains from pressing back into the telling heat. “You, uh, you’re not going to change, are you?”

Fuyuhiko grins wickedly.


End file.
